HOA season 4
by pine app
Summary: the mystery continues Sibuna is back I'm bad at summaries. Set after season 3 and the touch stone of Ra
1. Chapter 1

She walked up the stairs towards the could feel her heart beat it was so loud in her head. It was going so slow. it remind her of a bass drum beating thump! thump! thump!. she had walked up these exact stairs so many times she used to call this house her home but today it felt different. as she reached the top step the door in front swung open. the entrance hall she looked up and gave a curious look at the new chandelier. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting her name

**Trudy:** NINA

Nina placed her hand on her heart

**Nina:** Trudy you scared me

**Trudy**: sweetie want are you doing here... never mind that for a while come here

Trudy pulled Nina into a hug

**Trudy:** come on love lets get you some food

Nina and Trudy walk into the kitchen

**Trudy**: I did know you were coming back this year

**Nina:** My gran wouldn't let me stay back this year. she said that she was better now and I have unfinished business here

**Trudy:** she is a wise woman your gran

**Nina:** she is

Trudy and Nina sat down at the dinner table with a plate of sandwiches

**Trudy: **but that doesn't explain why you're here three days earlier than you supposed to be in the wrong house

**Nina with a questioning look:** wrong house?

**Trudy:** your a university student now your house will be closer to you school

**Nina:** I didn't know that obviously

**Trudy: **the new high school students will be here

**Nina muttered under her breath: **good luck to them

**Trudy:** she you say something sweetie

**Nina: **ah no..

**Trudy:** so spill it why are you here so early?

**Nina began to pick at her food:** I just needed a minute to my self to get settled in before everyone shows up

**Trudy:** my every one I take it you mean Fabian

**Nina:** is it really that obvious

**Trudy:** yes I'm afraid

Trudy POV

Trudy was deciding to push or leaving this alone she never liked getting pulled into drama and Nina had a few tears threatening to spill she really needs to talk to someone I know I will let her her chose

**Trudy:** to you want to talk about it sweetie

**Nina:** no I don't want to bother you. You properly have lot to do for the new students

**Trudy:** if you don't want to talk that's ok so how about a distraction

**Nina:** I distraction sounds perfect. what have you got in mind?

**Trudy:** I have to start baking we had some of the new kids here on graduation day and there is one kid Dexter who has an apatite as big as Alife's

**Nina:** are you making your famous cake

**Trudy:** yes sweetie

**Nina:** then count me in

**Trudy and Nina baked for hours talking about this and that **

**Nina:** I wonder what my new house will be like I will really miss this one

**Trudy:** I told you on the first day that this house is the best one but I have to admit I have never been in the university accommodations

**Nina:** I don't know about getting a better house but I know I definitely won't get better house mother

**Trudy:** ahh thanks sweetie. why don't you check your papers and find which house your in and we can go have see what its like

**Nina:**sure

Nina looks through her forms

**Nina :** it says the Horus manor

**Trudy:** that's impossible

Nina: why

**Trudy:** it is in the middle of no where and really run down boards falling off it would have been really beautiful in its day but the last time i saw that house it was about to fall down. Funny enough it also used to belong to the Frobisher's

**Nina :** great

**Trudy:** maybe they have refurbished it

**Nina:** I hope so

**Trudy: **shall we go see I have always wanted to have a peek inside that house

**Nina : **sure

Trudy and Nina walk through the woods and arrive at the Horus manor

Nina's POV

This house is falling down it must have been beautiful back in the day

she looked over to the right and saw and old swing that must of been Sarah's i love Sarah but that is just plain creepy

_chosen one_

_chosen one _

it the house it hasn't spoken to me in a very long time

_beware _

beware what


	2. Chapter 2

Nina could feel the a sense of danger her throat had gone dry her palms had started to sweat every bone in her body was telling her to turn around that this was territory she shouldn't be in. As she approached the house, the horus manor. Nina couldn't understand why she felt a sense of danger which was only getting stronger the closer she came to this house. Her necklace was the eye of horus it protects her so why was the horus manor terrifying her and what did beware mean is it like beware the new house mother's cooking or beware a forgotten ruler wanting to use your body for entrance to the afterlife.

Nina and Trudy had gotten to the door

Nina: I don't have a key

Trudy: Of course you don't sweetie i brought Victor's spare one

Trudy unlocked the door and her and Nina stepped inside it way truly beautiful indoors with a fairly noticeable gap at the end of the long hallway

Nina: where are the Stairs

Trudy: i haven't the faintest idea

Man: the old ones were about to break in half. I was planning on installing a new staircase I thought I had plenty of time

Nina: sorry thats my fault i am early

Man: Nonsense i should of had that done months ago maybe now i will stop being Lazy and get to it

Trudy Laughed

Man: besides i prefer early over late anyday. Where's my manners I'm Walter, Walter Zeno

Nina started to back away Zeno as in Rufus Zeno is this what the house was warning me about it just a name it doesn't mean the related it is a coincidence. No it isn't he has the same dirty blond hair piercing blue eyes although where rufus's had and crazy glare his had nothing they were just empty.

Trudy: It is nice to meet you Walter I'am Trudy

Walter: that is a very pretty name it is perfect for you (Looks up to Nina ignoring the fact she back at least two feet away from him ) and you?

Nina: I'm.. ...I'm. ….My names Nina Martin

Walter: By the sound of pure fear in you voice a take it you have meet my cousin Rufus

Trudy; Who is Rufus

Walter: My cousin he is a little bit crazy

Nina interrupted: crazy i think you find the word is psychotic

Walter: crazy or psychotic he is obsessed with this school and Gods and has a bad habit bad showing up and disturbing the students

Walter: well Nina i'm afraid you won't be able to move in until tomorrow because the girls rooms are upstairs and right now we don't have stairs

Nina: ok. Ah Trudy could i stay at anubis house tonight and then move in here tomorrow

Trudy: Sure sweetie i would love the company but we have to leave now it is getting dark and those wood creep me out

Nina: sure

Trudy and Nina walk over silently until Nina lets out a slight chuckle as they pass the burnout tree she remembering the look on Fabian's face as he burned his signed copy of the solar system is your friend the DR that wrote the book did a signing over the summer holiday she has I copy in her suitcase for him

Trudy; is something funny

Nina: no just thinking

Trudy: about

Nina: The usual stuff school, getting up early and no more pin dropping

Trudy: and Fabian

Nina: and Amber

Trudy: Amber might not be coming back not many people come back here to go to university unless they have previously had a scholarship it would still apply for university here which means no student loans

Nina: so Fabian might not come back

Trudy: no he might not but Mara is and they had something before they left

so Nina knows about Mara and Fabian and that Fabian might not be coming back and what do you think Walter evil not evil

i know it is short but um so tried next chapter there will be other people


	3. Chapter 3

Nina: so Fabian might not come back

Trudy: no he might not but Mara is and they had something before they left

Trudy slaps you hand over her mouth she want to ease into that

Nina: it is fine Trudy I told him to move on

Trudy: i was waiting for the right time to tell you that

Nina and Trudy walked to anubis house in silence but for Nina the silence had never seemed so loud her brain wouldn't shut up everywhere she looked there were memories of her and Fabian their romantic stroll that lead to a haunted library. When he dived into the bush looking for the attic key.

They reached the house when Trudy interrupted Nina's thoughts

Trudy: I forgot to mention that most of the new kids stuff has already arrived so you will have sleep in the spare room in the attic

Nina: Ok

Trudy: You don't seem to happy which is surprising being you spent half of you first year sneaking up there

Nina: you knew

Trudy: yes sweetie i am many things but I'm not blind

Nina lying: i played a lot of dares my first year here

Trudy unconvinced : oh

Nina and trudy go to bed

The Next Morning

Nina walks into the kitchen to see a Trudy pancake surprise waiting for her on the table. She had the plate clean by the time Trudy sits down to start hers

Nina: Trudy that was delicious

Trudy: thanks sweetie. So what are you doing today?

Nina: i was think of moving my stuff into the new house and going to get my about you?

Trudy: More baking some cleaning a little shopping

Nina sarcastically: sounds fun

Trudy seriously: it will be

Nina: i better go lots to do

Nina goes and packs her stuff and takes in to the horus manor

It still looks hideous from the outside the white paint is grey and falling off the grass on the left side of the pathway is cut but the right side is brown with dead flowers lying everywhere the porch has holes in it. the door is a very fade green colour

Nina opened the door and stepped into the to the hall over to the left was an archway leading in to the the living room at the end was a new staircase. Nina walked into the living room it was huge

Man: Hello Nina

Nina: Hi Walter this is you sitting room by whole house could fit in here like twice

Walter chuckles:

Nina: i was going to move in early if thats alright

Walter: it's fine. Come with me

Nina followed Walter upstairs and down a very long hallway the came to a door

Walter: The bonus of a arriving early is you get to chose what room you want i personally think this one is the best of the girls rooms. This room is the closest to the bathroom and has a huge bed I'll leave you to look about

Nina opens the door a looks around the room there was dark wooden floors a big double glass doors leading onto a balcony the bed was at least a king size

Walter: sorry to interrupt but some of the students stuff has arrived so if you taking this room i need to know to bring your stuff up and take Patricia's stuff into the other room

Nina: Patricia's stuff do you know who's coming this year

Walter: To this house yes i need to know to sort out rooms and if there's anyone to look out for

Nina: is the a Fabian Rutter on that list

Walter: The name does sound familiar i know Bailey Rutter is being moved here from the isis dormitory

Walter starts searching all his pockets and pulls out a folded piece of paper

Walter: Heres the list. Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Mara Jaffray, Willow Jenks, Connor Matthews, Fabian Rutter, Joy Mercer, Bailey Rutter, KT Rush, Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin, Logan Smith,Hannah Brown and Jessie Evans

Nina: Thats a lot of people

Walter: Most are coming from Anubis house the rest were in the isis dormitory last year.

Nina: What happened at isis house

Walter: the architect didn't account for the weight of the books from the library so every year it sank a little more it was officially commended last year so all the students have been split between all properties causing a bit of overflowing problem thats why they have opened this one again this is usually given to the Dean but she already had a house near the school so the reallocated to student housing

Nina: Thats way this house is so fancy

Walter: yes this room used to belong to Sarah Frobisher Smythe

Nina: oh

Walter: i really must be going are you staying in this room

Nina: yes if that's ok

Walter: of course i will just put Patricia in the room i had planned to put you in now i really must be going

Nina: bye

Walter: yes bye feel free to look around as well

Nina: ok

Nina started to unpack her clothes and make her bed she opened the glass doors and stepped out onto the balcony the view was breath taking it looked like something from the discovery channel. She turned to face the bed and saw a rocking chair beside the bed when it started to rock she thought i am definitely back in creepy towers. It was dark now she would just get her books tomorrow when everyone else is.

nina went to sleep

The Next Morning

Nina could hear people downstairs this should be fun she got ready and slowly walked to the top of the stairs and saw a girl with dark hair she looked a bit like a female Fabian her eyes were more of a piercing blue than fabian soft welcoming ones. Next to the girl she assumed was Bailey was a boy with brown short hair with soft features beside him was Joy introducing himself before she could see who else was there she heard a smash. she looked up to see Fabian had dropped a stack of plates

Girl: Fabes are you ok

Fabian snapping his head in the girls direction: ah Bailey did you say something

Bailey: i asked if you ok you look like you have seen a ghost

Fabian staring at Nina: i think i might have

Nina chuckling awkwardly: No i'm very much alive

Nina walks down the rest of the stairs

Joy: Nina

Nina: hey Joy

Just the Patricia walked in with Eddie and Mara at the same time the said Nina

Nina just awkwardly waved

Bailey: so you're Nina Fabian used to talk about you all the time

Bailey felt bad she saw Nina flinch when she said "used to"

Bailey: i mean all the time it was really annoying but thats my brother meets a pretty girl and could ramble on for hours

she was relieved when Nina giggled a bit as well as all the guys in the house

Fabian speaking with slight irritation: Bailey

Bailey: Fabian if you think thats embarrassing i have a few photo albums in my suitcase if you would prefer i could show everyone those

Fabian: No

Bailey: i didn't think so. Well Nina you missed most of the introductions so i'm Bailey (pointing to the guy with brown hair) this is Connor (pointing to the anubis guys) i would think you already know them

Nina: i do. it's nice to meet you Bailey, Connor

Bailey: ok let make a deal if i tell you all you need to know about the new guys you can tell me all the deets on the anubis guys

Nina: deal

Bailey grabs Nina's arm and they start walking toward the sitting room

Bailey ok let me give you the low down me and Connor are the jokers and brains with been doing the on and off thing for years so except a little tension there Logan who you will meet soon is super sexy i mean it he makes zac efron look like a fat guy

Nina: is that even possible

Bailey: he also had his heart broken really badly when he was 15 his girlfriend died

Nina: that terrible

stopping walking and looking Nina dead in the eye

Bailey: whatever you do do not bring it up after sam passed he changed. He's well to put it bluntly he's man whore he finds himself a different girl every night he will flirt with you ignoring him does work believe me i tried it's best just to play along it won't he never get with housemate too messy

Nina: hmm

Bailey: what

Nina: at the start of that little rant it looked like you hated him but near the end it didn't

Bailey: sam and him were my best friends i hate want he is doing to himself but he hasn't changed completely he is very protective of those he cares about Me and Hannah and he doesn't even like Hannah her boyfriend cheated on her last year and Logan beat him up

Nina: so he is an slimeball and a sweetheart

Bailey: slimeball what are you five he's an ass and a sweetheart

Nina laughed

Bailey: ok where was ah Hannah how to describe Hannah well she is the life of the party really you could be the crying and she would find a way to make you laugh

Nina: she soundss bubbly

Bailey: you would think but no oh i completely forgot do you play poker

Nina: poker

Bailey: yeah we have a game every friday

Nina: no i dont play poker

Bailey and Nina reached the sitting room and sat down on a very big leather sofa when a commanding voice interrupted the awkward mumbling

Man: form a line. Now!

everyone got in a straight line on beside the other

Man: i'm Walter Zeno you all can call me Mr Zeno those from isis i do not want a repeat of last year this is my house you will follow my rules is the understood

isis house: yes sir

Walter: for those who are starting the first year of university it works different here ok i will start with the rules

1. No alcohol on schools grounds

2. No parties

3. No strip poker you can gamble your money not your clothes

everyone laughed a little bit untill Walter gave them a death glare

4. you do not have a set time for lights out but i don't anyone wandering around after 12:30 on weekdays or 3 am on weekends

5. you will clean you room at least once every month a do not want rats

last year was easy for you you had someone to cook for you and clean for you but you are not little children anymore you buy your own food change you own sheets and get you lazy asses up for lectures girls rooms are upstairs and boys are down you rooms have already been sorted the information is on the counter in the kitchen

then he left

Connor: he is always a ball of sunshine

Bailey: he does always brighten up my day

Logan: i have a few rules of my own knock before coming into to my room and keep you noses out of my business

Fabian POV

I need to think of a way out of this Nina is talking to Bailey which can't be good she knows all my secrets Mara keeps touching my hand which i guess she is supposed because were dating now even though i have been pretty much staring at Nina when she walked in laughing with Bailey god i missed that laugh

Fabian: I'm going to the kitchen to check what room i'm in

when i got to the kitchen i saw mr Zeno holding Nina's locket

this is the longest chapter i have ever written and by least favorite there was no drama it was connecting the story the next chapter will be better


	4. Chapter 4

Fabian POV

Fabian: I'm going to the kitchen to check what room i'm in

when i got to the kitchen i saw Mr Zeno holding Nina's locket

Fabian: where did you get that

Mr Zeno: oh this i found it in the hallway of the girls rooms

Fabian: oh i know who owns why don't you give it to me and i can return it

Mr Zeno: ok but make sure you do

Fabian: I will

Fabian took the necklace and watched Walter leaves how did he get this Nina never takes it off I think she would notice it fall on the ground

Fabian lifts the information sheet on the counter his room is the first of the left downstairs Fabian leaves his suitcase in his room and goes back to everyone else to see some very awkward conversion

Bailey: why don't we play a game

Mara: no truth or dare please

Bailey: ok a Hannah any ideas

Hannah: one step ahead of you

she pulled out a bottle of wine and some plastic cups the some juice

Hannah: never have i ever. Which of you are for juice and no alcohol

Nina & Fabian: i'll have juice

KT: same here

Bailey: go figures my younger brother is wiser than me

Hannah pours the drinks

Eddie: who's first

Bailey: since you spoke you go

Eddie: Ok…. never have i ever had a boyfriend

all the girls took a drink

Bailey: so i assume we all know the rules

everyone just nodded

Bailey: Patricia your next

Patricia looked at KT for a split second and then looked back at the rest of the group

Patricia: never have i ever wanted someone else boyfriend

Joy,Hannah, Mara and Nina Drank

Bailey: did you say wanted

Patricia: yeah

Bailey: in that case bottoms up

Bailey drank

Logan: you with the hair its your turn

Jerome: my names Jerome.

Logan: I don't really care

Hannah slapped him in the back of the head

Jerome: Never have i ever …. had my heart broken

everybody drank

Bailey: i don't say this often but i agree with Logan's crappy mood this is the worst game of never have i have ever played

Logan: thank you

Hannah slapped him again

Logan: what was that for

Hannah: you spoke i'm sure you said something offensive

everyone giggled

Logan: how about truth or dare

Connor: you just want to suck face with the newbies

Logan: yes, yes i do and i saw you checking out the blonde one early so don't deny that you want a go to

Jessie: busteddd

Logan: what's you name sweet cheeks

Nina: my names Nina and please don't call me that

Logan smirking: call you what sweet cheeks

Fabian irritated: can we just get on with whatever were playing

Eddie: thats sound like a great idea whos next

Logan: i'll go

Patricia: this should be good

Logan smirking: nobody asked you trixie

Joy: just get on with it

Logan: sweet cheeks truth or dare

Nina: i thought we were playing never have i ever

Logan: no were playing truth or dare so which one

Nina: ahh

Bailey: either way you screwed

Nina: you just figuring that out now

Logan: oh sweet cheeks isn't so sweet i like a sassy side

Nina: sorry Bailey is not your fault

Bailey: is fine with logan was going to decided my fate i would be a little snappy too

Nina: ok then truth

Logan: damn and i was just starting to like you. when we were playing Never have i ever you drank on wanting someone elses boyfriend is that boy in this room

Nina: yes

Logan: who is he

Nina: you can only ask one question

Logan: is ok you already answered it you looked at everyone but but Bailey's little brother

Bailey: lets move swiftly back to never have i ever connor it's your go

Connor: never ever have i ever peed in a sink

Logan , Eddie and Hannah drank

Connor: really Hannah in a sink

Hannah: i really had to go and the sink was just there it made sense at the time

Hannah: i'll go next never have i ever had to help a guy unhook my bra

Bailey: i hate you Hannah like really

Bailey drank

Hannah: you told Connor about the sink thing i'm telling everyone that the first time you two did it he couldn't get you bra off

everybody laughed Fabian just looked grossed out

Hannah: Fabes it your go and if you don't embarrass you sister you will regret it on my next turn i know a lot of dirt on you

Fabian: never have i ever kissed an elephant

everybody looked at each other but it all made sense when Bailey drank

Mara: you kissed an elephant

Bailey: yep the tongues are surprisingly small

Eddie: an elephant really big grey has a trunk

Bailey: yes i kissed an elephant can we move on Mara it's your go

Mara: ….never have a ever fallen asleep in class

everyone drank except Nina, Mara and Fabian

Jerome: really not once

they all shook their heads

Jerome: nerds

everyone laughed but them

Joy: Jerome

Jerome: sorry

Logan: whipped

Nina POV

This is complete torture! I came here prepared to see fabian with someone else and all my chanting "you will not be jealous" over and over again really isn't an effective method but is there really any reason for Mara to have her head on his shoulder and Bailey keeps giving me a look thats says I know what you're thinking. Mara just kissed Fabian's cheek i can't do this anymore.

Fabian's POV

Nina keeps looking at me its driving me crazy she looks jealous which i don't get she broke up with me and Mara won't let go of my hand it feels like is created its own pool of sweat Bailey has that look in her eye that says she is about to meddle i need to leave now.

Fabian and Nina spoke at the same time

Fabian and Nina: I'm going to bed

Everybody just gave an awkward look

KT: Good Night

Nina: yeah night

Nina and fabian left they just walked down the hall in silence

Fabian's Room

Fabian just fell on to his bed face first and made a groaning sound. when he felt something dig into his thigh he started feeling around his pocket and pulled out Nina's locket he smiled it reminded him of his first feeble attempt to flirt with her

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Fabian was looking at the picture in the locket_

_Fabian: This definitely looks like you. Look she has the same pretty eyes _

_Nina: __My eyes are pretty ?_

*Present Time *

Fabian's POV

_I better give it back to her. This place is seriously creepy i'm guess the room with the light is Nina's_

Fabian knocked on her door he heard a very faint come in.

_Her room is huge there was a old fashion dressing table in the corner she obviously hadn't touched it the was still a blanket of dust covering it a creepy a rocking chair beside her bed I looked in front of him I saw her standing on the balcony of course the would be wind blowing her hair making her look even more beautiful like this wasn't hard enough_

Fabian walked on to the balcony and stood beside her

Nina: it's beautiful 

still looking at Nina

Fabian: yeah it is… a .. beautiful view

Nina: i thought you were going to bed

Fabian: could say the same to you

Nina: good point

Nina: Fabian i'm sorry about last year

Fabian: it's ok i understand you couldn't come back

Nina: not that i couldn't come back i'm sorry about the letter you deserved more than that i was being selfish

Fabian: now i'm even more confused how where you being selfish

Nina: do you remember our last video chat

Fabian: yeah it made a lot more sense when i realised you were saying goodbye

Nina: i got to say everything i needed to you but but you didn't you were talking about everything that we were going to do when i got back and you just looked so happy i was being selfish i wanted that to be my last memory of you

Fabian: and if you had of told be over video chat i probably wouldn't have tried to kill Eddie

Nina: what!

Fabian: Eddie lost the letter and then i found a fake one he made in his bag and the a found you locket hiding in his drawer and saw and email you sent saying you two couldn't be together anymore i thought you two got together over the summer and i tried to kill him

Nina laughing: really

fabian playful nudged her

Fabian: it seem you not the only one that gets jealous

Nina: ahh Joy still can't believe she is with Jerome i thought they hated each other

Fabian: Mara's idea i think

Nina: what about alfie and Willow

Fabian: you should have seen the look on Alfie's face when she said for the first date she wanted a water fight

Nina: a water fight

Fabian: yeah

Nina: so what else did i miss

Fabian: ah Robert frobisher smythe came back to life

Nina: i knew that already Eddie told me but i love how you said it like it's the most normal thing in the world

Fabian: Eddie is no longer the Osirian.

Nina: What

Fabian: he didn't tell you

Nina: obviously not

Fabian: it probably just slipped his mind speaking of forgetting stuff i came to give this back to you

Handing Nina her locket

Nina: Thanks i have been meaning to get that back off Eddie

Fabian: off Eddie i got of our new caretaker he said he found it in the hallway from the girls room

Nina: thats weird maybe Eddie dropped

Fabian: no thats not weird having a Zeno as a caretaker is weird

Nina: i have been here for a while he seems nice enough he knows about Rufus

Fabian: we can't have 5 minutes of normal can we

Nina: what are you talking about

Fabian: Rufus was about 100 years old don't you think it would be a bit unbelievable if he didn't notice that Rufus doesn't age

Nina: it's my fault

Fabian: what's your fault

Nina ranting: you and sibuna not having a normal life how many people can say the have been cursed by a spirit, had their soul stolen by 150 year old historian been kidnapped by a crazy ex Osirian

Fabian: NINA stop it's not your fault none of it is but look at the upside nobody else in the world can say the have been cursed by an pissed off spirit or rebuilt a cup that gives you eternal life you brought an endless wonder into everyones life

Nina: did you just say pissed off

Fabian: is that all you got from that

Nina: it's just not like you but i like that the idea about an endless wonder

Fabian: you know something

Nina: what

Fabian: i missed you

Nina: i missed you too

Fabian hugs Nina

Mara: so this is where you went

Fabian jumped about 4 feet in the air

Fabian: Mara you scared me

Mara: i went to see if you ok you looked a bit down early but you weren't in you room so i came to look for you

Fabian: i came to give Nina her locket back the new creepy caretaker had it

Nina shot Fabian a death glare

Fabian: take it Eddie didn't tell you Mara knows about sibuna too

Nina: Can we really even call it a secret club anymore

Mara: you know about sibuna to

Then Patricia and Eddie walked in

Patricia: Nina doesn't just know about sibuna she is sibuna being the chosen one and all

Nina pointing and eddie: how could you not tell me you're not the Osirian anymore

Eddie: didn't think it was that important

Nina: not important all summer i have been hearing whispers saying "the chosen must find her new protector" i thought i was going mad

Mara: can someone fill me in on the whole chosen 1 thing i'm kind of behind

Patricia: well basically she never has to open a door ever

Nina: very funny and the doors only open for me at anubis house. No Mara because i was born on the 7th hour of the 7 day of the 7th month i can do stuff

Mara: What kind of stuff

Nina: im connected to the anubis house it

Bailey:speaks to you

Fabian: how did you know that

Bailey: I'm surprised you have never figured it out

Fabian: figured what out

Bailey: that are family had a little something to do with the chosen one how many of our relatives are obsessed with egypt or old things

Nina: like Jasper or uncle Ade

Bailey: Uncle Ade told me he met

Nina: so what do you know about the chosen one

another really long chapter so Bailey knows about the chosen one what is up with walter and will fabina be back


End file.
